The Runaway
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= David Mitton Robert D. Cardona |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |series=Series 2 |series_no=2.10 |number=36 |sts_episode=Mapping it Out |released= * 22nd October 1986 * 29th April 1988 * 28th May 1989 * 1st February 1991 * 8th April 1998 * 18th January 2008 |previous=Percy and Harold/Percy Proves a Point |next=Percy Takes the Plunge}} 'The Runaway' is the tenth episode of the second series. Plot One day, Thomas wakes up feeling ill; workmen are unable to make him feel better, so the Fat Controller has Edward bring Thomas to the works for a while. He then asks Duck to take over Thomas' duties on the branch line. Duck is delighted to be given such a responsibility. Duck is already friends with Percy, and quickly befriends Toby, Bertie and Terence. The friendly tractor tells Duck to take extra special care with Annie and Clarabel. Duck is very gentle with them, and both coaches are left very impressed with the Great Western engine and remark on what a pleasure it is to go out with him. When Thomas returns from the works, the two coaches tell him how well Duck had managed on the line. Thomas does not feel jealous, as he is just happy to be back home. Although he does feel better, Thomas is not in complete working order. The repairs have left his handbrake very stiff, meaning it can feel like his brakes are hard-on when they are not. Because of this, Thomas begins to overrun the station platform, which causes him a great deal of embarrassment. Eventually, Thomas' crew learn to compensate for the handbrake, and they stop in just the right place. Thomas' fireman falls ill one day, and a relief man takes his place. Thomas arrives at the junction, and the new fireman couples him to Annie and Clarabel, then joins the driver and stationmaster on the platform while they wait for Henry to deliver his passengers. However, the relief fireman has forgotten about the stiff handbrake. Soon, Henry starts to approach with the passengers but as Thomas' brakes are not completely on, his wheels start to move, and Thomas cannot stop or whistle a warning without his crew. Before anyone realises what has happened, Thomas has left everyone stranded on the platform and runs off without anyone in his cab. Annie and Clarabel scream for Thomas to stop, but he has plenty of steam and keeps going. Soon, an alarm goes out about the runaway train. An engine inspector makes a plan, boards Harold the helicopter, and flies to a station where Thomas is due to pass by. When Thomas reaches the station, he is very tired and is moving far slower than normal. The inspector then makes it to the platform and when Thomas passes, the inspector scrambles aboard the cab and puts Thomas' brakes on, finally bringing the tank engine to a stop. Both Thomas and the inspector are very relieved and thank Harold, who tells them that it was no problem. The inspector tells Thomas that they must make sure this never happens again; Thomas exhausted, cannot agree more. Characters * Thomas * Annie and Clarabel * Terence * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Engine Inspector * Edward * Henry * Percy * Toby * Duck * Farmer Finney * One Little Boy * The Naughty Boys * Harold's Pilots * James * Bertie Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Watermill * Tidmouth * Ffarquhar Sheds * Elsbridge * The Branch Line Bridge * Upper Brendam * Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox * Knapford Yards * Sodor Shipping Company * The Branch Line Cutting * The Works Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, More About Thomas the Tank Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas and Bertie, Old Iron and Percy and Harold are used, as is an alternate shot from Old Iron and a deleted scene from Thomas, Percy and the Coal. * George Carlin's narration of this episode was never featured on an episode of Shining Time Station. It first appeared on the VHS Thomas and His Friends Get Along. * In the restored version, the fade effect after Harold flies over the bridge is missing. * When the narrator says, "and suddenly he felt his wheels begin to move", the sound of Thomas' brake was its series 1 pitch, as opposed to its usual pitch this series. * Despite being the main character, Thomas only has two lines in the entire episode, with the first one being a thought and the second being out loud. Goofs * When the Fat Controller speaks to Duck, the right buffer of the Breakdown Train is broken. * The brake van behind Duck appears to have derailed when Thomas passes. * Duck's face is crooked when he stops next to Terence. * When Duck leaves Terence, his eyes jitter for a few seconds. * Annie is facing the wrong way when Duck passes Tidmouth Sheds and during the stock footage from Thomas and Bertie. * When Thomas returns to the sheds, Percy's eyes are wonky. * In a close-up of Thomas when he returns home from the works, his face is crooked. * The ill fireman's arm starts very low down on his body. * Because stock footage is used: ** Thomas' ill fireman is in James' cab. ** The station master answering the phone is the same in Old Iron. ** Percy can briefly be seen going around the curve as Harold flies through the valley. ** Annie and Clarabel are smiling as the runaway begins. * Many of the small scale railway staff figures have paint chips. * The narrator says that Thomas saw Henry approaching, but Henry is behind him. * Henry's eyes are wonky when he approaches the station. * Henry is smiling when Thomas begins to run away. * When Percy appears during the chase, Harold clips a tree. * When Harold lands at the station, studio equipment is reflected on his blades. * In a close-up of Thomas' wheels, a red wire can be seen near his middle wheel. * Thomas' eyes are wonky for most of the episode. * When the narrator says "The inspector had made a plan", the letters RIP can be seen written on the inside of Harold's door in the top left hand corner. * When Thomas' wheels begin to move, some of the wheels' paintwork is chipped at the edges. * When Thomas is at Elsbridge waiting for Henry, his number is chipped on his left side. It then changes back to normal when Thomas starts moving and the top left of his number is peeled off. * When Thomas enters the station, one of Clarabel's doors is open. Merchandise * Magazine stories - The Runaway * My Thomas Story Library - Annie and Clarabel In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and His Friends Get Along * Fun With Thomas * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 2 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 2 JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 8 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.4 * Thomas the Tank Engine in Two Languages Vol.8 * Bertie and Harold Fellow Friends * The Complete DVD Box 1 AUS * Percy and Harold and Other Stories * All Aboard October! * The Complete Series 2 * My First Thomas with Bertie and Harold DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two '''Double Pack' NZ * Percy and Harold and Other Stories * Bumper Video Collection Volume 3 * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 2 FRA * Saved from Scrap DNK * The Runaway Train and Other Stories NOR * Favourties From Thomas and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine 4 FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 4 HRV * Duck Takes Over GER * The Runaway and 4 Other Adventures * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 4 IN * Down the Mine and Other Stories UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends NL * Percy and Harold * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas IN * Down the Mine and Other Stories MYS * Percy and Harold and Other Thomas Adventures * Bertie’s Chase and Other Adventures PHL * Old Iron (DVD) ITA * The Locomotive and the Helicopter ROM * Thomas and the Great Runaway (DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 6 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 4 (VCD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 2 (Hong Kong DVD) }} de:Der Ausreißer es:Thomas en Dificultades he:חסר השליטה ja:こわれたブレーキ pl:Ucieczka ru:Без тормозов Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations